tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Laughing God
The Laughing God is a dreaded enigma, a caricature of a god. He has existed since the first man in Skaldjr drew the first funny cave-painting. He is the patron god of laughter, and exists everywhere that laughter is. The Laughing god is unique amongst the gods of Skaldjr in that he was created by man to represent a single powerful force. None of the gods realized that man was that powerful, and since the advent of the Laughing God they have been diligent in making sure that all of the jobs in their celestial bureaucracy are covered so that nothing like him can ever come about again. Resembling a barrel-chested anthropomorphic bull, with lazy eyes (both eyes), a slack jaw with large square, yellow teeth always showing, and slobber constantly dripping off of his huge pink tongue. Mortals tend to portray him a bit more nobly, not wanting to anger him and draw his ire. What they don’t understand is that he doesn’t give a fuck. It’s traditional to pray to him with his own characteristic guffaw: “HAAW HAAW HAAW” though prayers are rarely intentional. Nature The nature of the Laughing God is hard to pin down. He is a source of chaos and clumsiness in himself, but as a god, and as a manifestation of an abstract concept he is jolly, goofy, and kind of annoying. He’s quick to laugh, and hard to perturb, and acts like a man-child who’s been t'ched in the head. But he represents such a powerful and universal force that no one wants to question him or try to stop him when he’s sloughing after something shiny or cute. Origin The Laughing God’s Origin story is simple enough really, but the issue with it is that no one, not the gods, or man understood it to be possible. It had never happened before, and it has not happened since. The story goes that the first tribe of men, subsisting on hunting and gathering and living out of caves had very little along the lines of entertainment. One day the laziest, clumsiest of the tribes hunters picked up a fire-poker and started to draw dicks on all of the cave paintings and pictographs; this made him laugh so uncontrollably that somewhere, the Laughing God was born. So basically, TLG was an accident. For a long time, the Laughing God remained in a sort of primordial incubation state, but every time someone in Skaldjr laughed, he would grow a little and become more sentient. S'Har found him in a remote corner of Svol Nirin one day while looking over his new kingdom and gathered some of the other gods to see if any knew what it was they had found. Eventually they summoned The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head, who told them all exactly what it was, and told them to let it alone. All went their separate ways except S’Har, who would visit the strange thing daily, and then monthly, and eventually he left it alone for years, nearly forgetting about it. Eventually he came back to it after years of leaving it alone, and that was the fateful day when the Laughing God emerged as the thing that all of the gods dread. Stories While the story of the Laughing God's impossible birth into the world is wide spread, there are countless other fables about him passed from god to god, and from mortal to mortal. The Laughing God is notorious as the black sheep of the Thayarre, and so many tales about him entail him basically ruining the other gods lives with his characteristic stupidity. The House Party In this epic poem by Chingy, the gods are throwing a party hosted by S'har in his home in the sky. The Laughing God shows up and begins to wreck the place mostly by accident, and S'har must deal with this while trying to reconcile and rekindle his relationship with his former lover Astrade. Rituals There is a ritual that can be used to summon the Laughing God, but it is complicated and drawn out over several days, and most of the steps require that they happen by complete accident to be correctly executed. The ritual to summon the Laughing God goes as follows: #Spill some kind of table condement on yourself while eating out in the evening. #{Add step, copy and past this down to a new line} Category:Gods